Possesed Natsu: Separated Story
by obako-chan97
Summary: This is the lemon story split story from the story 'Possesed: Natsu'that I made Romeo x Wendy ; Natsu x Lucy ; Gray x Juvia. First chapter is the lemon for RoWen, second is Gray Juvia, third is Natsu Lucy ; all of them ar one-shots, so I put the status: COMPLETE.
1. Romeo x Wendy From Chapter 6 pt 1 or 2

**HEYYA GUYS! If you wondering what story is this one, then I shall tell you~! This is the lemon part from Romeo and Wendy in my story Possesed: Natsu.**

**Because there's many people didn't want lemon in the story and come to think of it I don't want to ruin the story's plot because of lemon… I separate it!**

**So this is the lemon part for that, and the next chapter will be the lemon about Gray and Juvia (Another separated story from the chapter 6) , and Natsu & Lucy from the last chapter!**

**So, enjoy ok! And again R&R NEEDED! .**

**DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL, AND I DON'T WANT TO! BECAUSE IF I DO, FAIRY TAIL WOULDN'T BE SAME FAIRY TAIL WE ALL KNEW, RIGHT? SO YEAH!**

**Let the story begins~…**

**-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-**

After flying for a long time, and after making sure that no one trails them from behind, Romeo slowly and lightly landed on a meadow, up on a mountain.

"Romeo-k-kun..? Wh-why are you br-bringing m-me he-here?" Wendy startled, she still afraid of what he just said before they flew off.

_**(What happened earlier is….)**_

"_**Romeo-kun! Where are you taking me? And how come you have wings made of fire!" Wendy scolded at him, trying to make her voice is heard.**_

"_**Romeo! Put Wendy down!" Laquina, beneath us is trying to stop him getting away. "ROMEO!"**_

_**But Romeo didn't bother her, he kept on flap his 'wings' and ran away.**_

"_**Natsu! How come Romeo actually can do that!" Lucy panicked, her face turned purple but she becomes more purple when she saw Natsu's expression.**_

"_**I… Don't have… Any idea, Luce…." Natsu startled, his face is pure purple. Shock, anger, and disbelief everything mixed in one feeling inside him. While Lucy didn't want to bother him any further, seeing him in this kind of state already be an answer for her.**_

_**Meanwhile, Romeo and Wendy up in the sky… **_

"_**Romeo-k-kun…? A-answer me p-please…"**_

_**Romeo is staying silent.**_

"_**Romeo-kun…? Why d-do you k-kidnap m-me like th-this..?"**_

_**He is still remaining silent.**_

"_**Say, R-Romeo-kun… Why did you—"**_

"_**I… Am going to make you… Mine…" He answered, in a low, deep, and dark voice, which makes Wendy, shivered, "I… Am going, to make you scream my name loud… In moan and pleasure… And I'm going to 'break you up'… Including planting… My seed… INSIDE YOU…" He answered again, smirking while tapping at her stomach.**_

_**Wendy shocked. "No…" She humbled. "NO… NO! NOOO! PUT ME DOWWNN! KYAAAA! SOMEONE! HEEELLLPPP!" She tried to struggled, but Romeo is more powerful of course, and he's on Kinara's spell which makes him MORE powerful than he already is… So… She can't do anything about it.**_

_**(Back to present…)**_

"Now… Where should I start?" Romeo smirked, in Kinara's style. Wend startled again, and slowly crawling away from him, but apparently Romeo is a step in front of her, he approaches her and ran onto her.

Lucky for Wendy her reflexes are good, so when Romeo about to bump on the top of her body, she already spin around, hastily stand up and ran in to the woods, leaving Romeo groaning by himself, and started to chase her.

Wendy, who is panting heavily right now, is trying to get away from Romeo as far as she could. _**Damn it! I'm such a fool! Why am I going to these woods? I should've just gone down hill and look for a village or a thing that I use to contact Laquina and the others! Oh my God… Is he still behind me? Is he catching up? **_Wendy took a glance behind her, and found nothing, _**Whew! Lucky me He hasn't catch u—**__BUMP! _

Suddenly she felt that something is wrapping her body, hands. Romeo's hands are wrapping her body. "Heh… Next time watch where you're going, miss." He chuckled evilly.__While Wendy—as you can imagine—widened her eyes as her jaws falls open.

"Let me g—" She didn't get herself finish when she realized that he already licked her ear. He turned her, facing the front (not facing his face anymore), putting her on his lap and keep on licking her ear.

"Ah! N-no…! Sto-op! AH!" Her voice is shaking; she felt heat rising up her body. "Mmm.. Wen-chan, Ahh…" Romeo moaned while licking her ear, he want to tease her more.

"No…! D-don't…. Ah… Ah…" Wendy started to moan, but after that she came back to her senses and resisting the things Romeo is doing to her right now. "Don't… Romeo-k-kun… *pant* I.. Don't w-want.. This…" She panted and blushed heavily.

Romeo stopped, as Wendy rested her head on his bare shoulder. "You want me to stop?" He asks, and look down to her panties, "but you're pretty soaked there, are you sure you want me to stop?" He teased her.

Wendy surprised about his reaction, and she didn't know what to say, _**Wh-what's wrong with m-me…? I… I don't w-want him to d-do this, b-but… I also d-don't want h-him to s-stop… What should I-I d-do…? **_She tries to hide her crimson face while thinking hard about the decision she must make.

Suddenly, Wendy felt something unfamiliar rubbing the fabric of her panties, she gasped and looks downwards. "AH! R-Romeo-k-kun—NG!—Wh-what are y-you do—AHH!"

She shrieked a bit, but moan fully, as the gentle finger is rubbing something as big a a green-peas from the outside of her panties. "Oh? Is this your 'pearl'?" He asks her again, "how about we taste your ear again?" He smirked, as he kiss Wendy's ear and suck them gently.

Wendy moaned in pleasure, but still trying so hard not to lose her mind, "Don't… R-romeo… Ahh… Hmm… Y-ye—NO! P-please… S-stop th-this…." She cried. "Sorry Wen-chan, I don't think I can!" Romeo is speeding his hands up, which make the Sky Dragon Slayer arched her head back to his shoulder, and making her chest bounced.

She whined, moaned, crying out his name, and making no more signs of resisting, as tears are coming out from her eyes. Romeo rub her pearl in circular motion and then goes back to straight motion, up-down-up-down, and he also poked her hole a little bit from the outside until…

"AHHH!" Wendy shrieked. Realizing what he had done, Romeo slips his finger out from her sheath, "Whoops! Sorry, looks like a finger slipped in," He chuckled, "Whoa Wen-chan… Did you just… _come?_" Romeo smirked as he tastes her juices.

Hearing that Wendy back again to her senses, "N-no! I-it's not like wh-what you think! I-it felt so—" "So what? So good? Hmm?" Romeo sniffed on her ear.

"A-AH! D-don't D-do th-that!" Romeo keeps on sniffing her ear, and now his hands are rubbing her almost-naked chest gently. In circular motion, he circled her nips from outside the bra. "N-no, Ro-romeo-kun.. AHH!" She felt her releasing again.

_**A-ah… Huff… I-I'm cu-cuming… again… D-damn it… Wh-why does Kinara n-need to lock my magic away that time… If she didn't do that, I probably can struggle against Romeo-kun… Even if I don't want him to stop… HUH? WHAT? WHAT DID I JUST SAY? NO! PLEASE NEVERMIND THAT! IT WAS A MISTAKE!**_

"Wendy…" Romeo whispered to her, "You cum again… Do you want me that bad?" He smirked. Wendy's face blushed again. "N-no! I-It's not that!" She startled. "Hmm? Still trying to lie, eh?" Romeo teased her. "Well then, why don't we go to the next step? Maybe at that step you'll admit it to me…. _your needs about me_…" He put suppression on the last words and whispered it right in front of Wendy's ear.

Wendy shuddered hearing the last words, but she can't say if she doesn't think about that. She DOES think about that, she WANTED it so bad, but she just can't let the urge of lust in herself wins that easy, so she has to deny her _true feelings_.

She suddenly felt something is going into her hole, something that not too big but not small either, what is that? She took a glance downwards, at her legs and capture a finger is trying to get into her virgin sheath.

"N-no! Stop it!" She leaned forward (because she was just lying on Romeo's shoulder and sitting on his lap) and pushed his hand away. "I-I don't want this!" She squinted her eyes, tears are flowing down from her eyes, "why are you doing this to me! You are not the Romeo-kun that I know! I don't want Romeo-kun to be like this! I like the usual Romeo-kun! The one that always smiles, the one that always laugh… Not THIS kind of Romeo-kun!" She cried, as she hides her tears behind her long-beautiful-blue hair while still looking away from his face.

Romeo shocked at her statement. In fact he felt sorry and ashamed of himself, he felt anger and desperate, anger is for: _**Why can't she understand that I really want her? **_And desperate is for: _**Why can't she be mine already? I don't want to lose her anymore!**_

"I don't want to see your face anymore! I-if you're doing this j-just because Kinara-san is controlling you, then DON'T DO THIS! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I'm not a random cheap girl that you can use whenever you want! I also have pride like Erza-san! I also don't want you to do this because you are pushed to do this! I… want you… To do this, from your heart … From your _true feelings _Romeo-kun…" She lifted her face, turning around and looks at his face still sitting on his lap, while tears are still coming out from her eyes.

"Wendy… I-I'm sorry… I didn't mean to… I-I love y-you W-wendy… I d-don't want to hurt you," He covers his face, hiding his embarrassment, "I-I just don't know how to make up my mistake, I-I want o make you mine… B-but I don't know how… Th-that's why…" He explained.

"That's why you agreed to Lisanna-san's help?" Wendy asks. Romeo slowly nods, answering a 'yes' to Wendy. Wendy sighed, and then continued, "R-Romeo-k-kun… If y-you don't mind… Would you like to know the reason I came so easy and fast when you t-touch me…?" She asks him.

Romeo raised his head, un-covering his face then asked, "Why?"

"W-well… It's because… It's you…"

"Huh? What do you mean by that, Wendy?"

"I-I mean… It's because you are the one who's doing it… If it someone else… I wouldn't be enjoying it s-so much… I-I won't be moaning and calling their name… B-but since it was y-you, I-I—" She didn't get to finish her sentence, Romeo already crashed her lips with his passionately. "U-ung.. Ro—me—Ah—o—Hmm—kun…" She moans.

"Wendy… I need to tell you something…" Romeo looked deep into her eyes, the eyes that look confused, "Y-you tell me just then, that I wasn't doing this from my _true feelings, _but the truth is… I was doing this from my _true feeling, _I'm not doing this because I was under Kinara's spell, and I'm doing this because I want you… I need you.. I know if I already told you this but… I just want to make you sure, and know-I mean really know-if I…" Romeo looks away, and sigh, then he turns to Wendy again, "I love you, Wendy… I always did, and I always will…"

"Romeo…kun…" Wendy gasps; she still can't believe what's coming out form the boy's mouth, and still filled with happiness. Until, she felt something touching her again. This time she doesn't resist, yet she moaned in pleasure.

As a finger goes in, she shrieked. A shriek that filled with pain. "W-wendy! A-are you alright? I-I'm sorry, I should've not doing this…!" Romeo pulls out his finger, but Wendy holds his hand, "D-don't…. K-keep on… I-I'm fine… I-it was just a tingle… and a little bit o-of pain…" She panted.

Romeo looks at her in doubt, but then he nods. He opens his torso and pants, and then threw it somewhere. He laid Wendy down on the grass, and crawls above her, as he met her face, he kissed her gently.

His member and her sheath are now touching, and that makes the dragon slayer startled a bit. Romeo then breaks the kiss, and put a finger into her sheath. Wendy smiles, and nods. He pumps his finger, in-out-in-out, until he realizes that her breath went faster, and when she's about to cum…

He stops.

"H-huh..?" Wendy gave him a confused look, then there itis again, his evil smirk. "Do you actually think that I will let you cu just like that? I'm not gonna let you cum, but when I do, you'll cum _a lot_..." Romeo whispers.

Wendy gasped, her eyes blinked many times, until another finger going in. While she's lying on the ground, Romeo above her, his left hand is pumping her insides, and his right hand is moving in circular motion on her chest and he is kissing her, she moaned a lot.

Two fingers are in.

Three fingers. She shrieked.

Four fingers. She screamed.

And again, when she's about to cum, the boy stopped again. "R-romeo-k-kun~!" Wendy whined. "P-Pleaaassee~ l-let me—" "Let you what? Cum? I thought you don't want it a while ago? Hmm?" He smirks again. Wendy stammered, her face blush so deep and she tried to hid it, but as you know, she can't.

"So.. What do you want, Wen-chan?" He licked her ear, the most sensitive place ever. "A-AH! AHN! N-NG!" Her body arched back on to the ground when she filled up with a sudden tense on her body. Her sensitive part is licked, her chest is rubbed (after he unhooked the bra, of course), and her hole is pumped hard. "P-PLEASE L-LET M-ME C-CUUUMM!" She screamed.

What a mean boy Romeo can be, he stopped again. "NGG!" Wendy whined, _**Ah! THIS IS SO FRUSTRATING! I-I want to ... Damn! Give me a break! **_Wendy cursed on her mind.

"Ho...? What is it Wen-chan? Are you angry because I didn't let you cum? Well, let's put it like this, I want to pleasured you just then, but you stopped me by saying: 'I don't want this!' blah blah blah... And now, you are commanding me to pleasure you, isn't that a bit selfish, Wen-chan? And a girl's behaviour should've not be like that you know? That's why you need to be punished!" Romeo explains, as he snatch open Wendy's panties.

"KYAAAHHH! WHAT ARE YOU DOOII—AAHH! HM! NNG! AHN!" She screamed again, because her soaked hole is now on cleaning process by Romeo's tongue. "Ho? *lick* *lick* What do we *lick* have here?" He continued licking her hole but now going to her pearl, making the Sky Dragon Slayer get a grip on the grasses beside her and wraps her legs on Romeo's head, pushing his head even deeper to her hole.

"Hmmf? I Zhizn't fhow ifh zhyu wantz idh dhat fhad..?" Romeo mumbled on her hole, making her scream. "DON'T—AH!—TALK WHEN YOUR—YAH!—TONGUE IS—AAH!—INSIDEE!"

(A/N: "Hmm? I didn't know if you want it that bad?")

"R-ROMEO—! CUM—!" She squint her eyes. But for the millionth time, Romeo can be such a bastard sometimes. He stopped, again. Now the Sky Dragon is REALLY angry, she is so desperate of cum-ming so that she touch herself, using her own finger, and moans.

Romeo look at that in anger, she grab Wendy's hand, putting it away and scold her, "DON'T DO THAT!" He look at her in anger. "WELL IT'S YOUR FAULT FOR NOT LETTING ME CUM!" It's rare for the shy Sky Drgon Slayer to snap back at someone.

"YOU WANT TO CUM THAT BAD? FINE! I'LL MAKE YOU CUM!" He take off his panties, showing his hard member is standing up. "W-wait.. Y-you don't think i-it'll be fit i-in one strike, right?" Wendy shivered, _**I-it's big...! **_

"What makes you think it can't?" He placed it in front of her hole and pushed deeply. "N-No...! I-IT HURTS! AAAAAHHHHHH!" Wendy screamed. Tears are flowing from her eyes, her jaws are opened, her eyes widened, and she can't move her body.

"H-huh...? WH-what's this..?" Romeo look at her hole that is bleeding, _**B-blood...? Wait... What...? H-How come...? OH SHIT! I-I FORGOT THAT SHE IS...! **_"WENDY! WENDY! HEY! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" Romeo pat her face, calling the frozen-like-a-dead-person Sky Dragon Slayer, "N-no way... WENDY! STAY WITH ME! I'M SORRY! PLEASE! WENDY!"

Suddenly, something flowing out from her hole and when Romeo realizes it, he gave her a confused look, while Wendy just chuckled slowly and said, "At... Last... You... Let... Me... Cum..."

Romeo's eyebrows are knitted, and he hug her hard. "Geez Wen-chan... You make me really scared back there..." "What? You think I'll die just because of that?" Her voice tone become sarcasm, as if she challenged him.

"You ask for it...! Better not regret it!" Romeo smirked. As he slowly pump in out her hole, she moaned. "Does it hurt?" Romeo ask her in a worried tone. Wendy shook her head, "I love it...!" She smiled. When he looked at her smile, he lost his mind.

He fasten his pace, making Wendy surprised. "Kyaah! Wh-why—AHH!—All of the sudden—OH!—You—YES! AH!—Become—FUAH!—Faster!" She tried to follow his pace but she can't, he's too fast.

"You're damn cute, Wen-chan, I can't hold myself back, I really want to journey every depth of yours, every curves, every side of yours.. And you're fuckin' tight down here! It makes my mind blank,Wen-chan!"Romeo shrieked.

While pumping, he changes the position, Wendy is still beneath him, but her body is facing the ground, while he-above her-pumping from behind. "KYAH! ROMEO-KUN! NOT SHO DEEP!" Her mind is blanking, as she felt his member inside her is poking hard on her womb, her hands are gripping the grasses real hard, and she arched back her head everytime Romeo pokes her womb.

"Wen-chan...! I've reached it! YOUR TRUE DEPTH!" He slips in his hands to rub both of Wendy's breast again, while licking on her ear again. "KYAAH! ROMEO-KUN! YAH! HAHA! HAHA! YESHH! YESSH! NO! AH! MY MIND! IS GOING CRAZYY!" Her mind is going blank now.

What Wendy want right now is... Romeo, Romeo, Romeo. That's it. Nothing more. "AH! AH ROMEO-KUN! I-I'M—!" Before both of them cum, Romeo switch the position back to normal, her face is facing his face, and both of them are breathing heavily.

"Wen..Chan...Wen.. Chan..." He cried. Chanting out her name like a magic spell. "Romeo..Kun... Please... Hug me... Call my name... My _real name_..." She whined while let out her hand, hoping for Romeo's hug. _**Fuck! She's just too cute! GAH! I DON'T CARE ANYMORE! I'M GONNA PLANT IT INSIDE OF HER! **_Romeo thought.

"R-romeo-k—""Wendy..." He whispered on her ear, making the blue-haired mage blushed. "Wendy Marvell... Conbolt..." He continued in the end, before thrusting deep inside her.

"KYAAH! R-ROMEO-K-KUUUN~!"

"W-Wendy...!"

Both of them squinted their eyes; Romeo plant his face between Wendy's chest, while Wendy is hugging him down really hard. His hands are both in beside Wendy's body, to hold his body for not crushing the girl's body beneath him. Wendy's legs are wrapping Romeo's waist, as he shot deep inside her.

Now, both of them are panting heavily, at the end he kissed her forehead and said the most sweet thing in the world, "I love you Wendy..." He looks directly in her eye and continues, "and everything that will happen, even if you have to carry my child, I _will never leave you_..." He kisses her on the lip.

"Thank you Romeo-kun..." She smiles, "thank you for being my first... And my _last_..." At the last word she mumbled a bit because she was too embarassed to say it clearly, but Romeo still can hear it and nodded as he kissed her cheek.

"Now... Sleep Wendy... I know you're tired... That's why, you need to sleep..." Romeo lays down beside her, picking her cloth, and anything that can be used to cover her body. 'Of course I don't want anyone to see her in this condition! Hell! ONLY I CAN DO THAT!' is what he thought.

Suddenly, their body shrunked, becaming their normal-size-body. It is also affects the behaviour. When Wendy realizes she's back to normal, she shrieked in embarassment, hiding her body with the clothes, when Romeo sees what she does, he smirked, "Heh... No need to cover it Wendy.." He grab one of Wendy's hands, "Anyway I've seen _all of it_, right? And I'm not regretting it you know... So it's alright..." He pulls her to a hug.

Wendy blushed deeply and then snuggles in his chest, when suddenly our great villain enemy strikes again.

"Khu... Khu... Khu... Looks like you're done here, eh? _Client-san_?" Kinara smirks. Both of Wendy and Romeo jolted when they heard that typical giggle. "K-kinara-san... Wh-why a-are you...?"

"Eehh~? Have you forgotten already Romeo-kun? You know what contract did we make right~?" Lisanna winks at him, making Romeo shimmered, _**D-damn it! I-I forgot about it! Th-that agreement...! **_

"R-Romeo-k-kun...? Wh-what's going on..? What agreement? L-lisanna-s-san..?" Wendy startled. "W-wendy—" "HUH? HE DIDN'T TELL YOU?" Kinara cut Romeo's words, "Then allow ME to tell you what happen...

"Your boyfriend here is making an agreement with me, if I can make him to be with you in ANY WAY, whether it's good or not, he'll follow me! JOIN FORCES WITH ME! You know that?" She smirks evilly, glaring at the young girl who is frightened in a true horror right now.

"B-but... R-Romeo-k-kun.. Y-you—" "I'm sorry Wendy..." The Fire Mage look down at the ground, didn't have the courage to look his lovers-innocent-eyes directly, "I-I... Have to d-do this..."

**WENDY'S POV**

_**H-huh...? Wh-what...? H-he agreed to 'th-that' kind of agreement, y-yet he didn't tell me a SINGLE thing...? N-no way... T-to join the evil villains... Th-that's not... The Romeo-k-kun that I-I know... **_I look at him in horror, hoping that this is a lie. Hoping that this is a dream (excluding the part that he already make me his lover).

"Ne~! Romeo-kun...? Let's go~!" I saw Lisanna-san waving to him, _**N-no... Romeo-kun... R-Romeo-kun...! Don't! Tell me if it's a lie! TELL ME! **_I tap his shoulder, and he jolts in frighten.

Slowly, he stand up... Walking away from me while my heart is aching, hoping that he will turn back at me and said: 'it's a lie, don't believe them'. But apparently, it doesn't happen.

"R-romeo—" "Wendy..." He turns, looking at me, "I'm sorry..." A tear sllip out from his eye, "I'll be back... D-don't be afraid alright...? I p-promise... A-and... It's not good f-for you to hang around w-with a t-traitor like m-me... S-so... I-I heard... That Mest or Lahar guy likes you... S-so... Be happy with him... Alright...?" He smiled at me, before another tear slipped out from his other eye, and before he gone in silence, taken away by the teleportation magic.

"N-no..." I grip the grasses, "No...!" Tears are bursting out, "NOOOOOO!" I screamed in the woods, making it echoes around me.

For the first time in my life, I swear, I felt anger... This bad. If my eyes can go red because of my anger, I swear it is now, but since it can't, the anger can only be expressed from how I growled and clench my fists.

I tried so hard to put on my clothes, trying so hard to stand up and even walk. My legs are numb, no, not my legs, it's my groin, blood still dripping out, Romeo-kun's juices and my juices is also dripping out.

My legs are shaking, I get a grip on every trees that I met, trying to make my body stand up firmly. My breath is super short, and I almost loses the energy to come back to the guild, don't even think of coming back, I haven't even get out from this forest!

Suddenly, I think Grandine helps me somehow, I found a way out, I saw big street right ahead, with many Magic Vehicle passing through. I look for a shortcut, going up to the mountains, and found my beloved guild Fairy Tail...

- Contninues to the 'Possesed Natsu 6 pt 2: Hormone Problem -


	2. READ!

Hey guys, this is just a little chatty chatty session.

Couples of things:

DO NOT READ THE 'Possesed Natsu Separated Story' IF YOU _**HAVEN'T READ THE **_'Possesed: Natsu' 'coz I don't want people to blame me all about the 'Wendy and Romeo is too small and they're still kids' things.

For you who don't know, THERE IS A SEQUEL ON THIS STORY THAT IS CALLED Possesed Natsu Separate Story, which contains the lemon part that I don't show in Possesed: Natsu story.

There's going to be a fanfict called: A Vampire Story which is Fairy Tail, and the pairings will be NatsuxLucy GrayxJuvia RomeoxWendy GajeelxLevy and LokixAries. **NOTE: ROMEO IS **_**17 **_**IN THERE, SO WHETHER THE FICT. CONTAINS LEMON OR NOT IS UP TO ME!**

Oh, the fict **A Vampire Story** will be **rated M.**

Well, that's it for now guys! So see ya!


	3. Gray x Juvia From chapter 5

**Hey guys, this is the Chapter 5's lemon about GrayxJuvia! Enjoy!**

"G-Gray-sama! P-put Juvia down!" Juvia struggles. Don't know why, time seems to pass so fast, They were at the guild just then, and now they already arrived at Gray's apartment, sleeping in his bed with Gray on top. They didn't go to Juvia's place because her place is in the Fairy Hills, and who wants to do 'that' in there? -_-

Anyway, Juvia tries to struggles but no use, Gray hugs her tight, tight enough that she can't even struggle anymore. "Sheesh Juvia~ You really should stay still, you know? 'Cause it'll be damn hard to do _**this..!**_" He caresses Juvia's chest a little bit, and goes up to kiss her pasionately.

"U-Uhng~! G-Gray-sama..." Juvia moans. "What? You don't need to hold yourself when you want to moan you know? Just moan already!" He smirks, pulling away from Juvia's mouth and said, "..Anyway, I want to hear that sexy voice from you.." He smirks.

Just after he smirked, he suddenly attacks Juvia's groin, and that makes the water mage arched her back against the bed. _**Wh-why does Gray-sama—YAH!—has to be so—UHN~!—fast about this!—AH! AH! **_Juvia thought.

Gray keep on stroking her panties until he found something. "Huh? What's this? Hey Juvia! I found something behind your panties, it's hard, and it's as big as a green peas, do ye' have any idea what that is?" Gray ask in a confused tone, but honestly he just wants to tease her.

_**E-EHHH! TH-THAT'S JUVIA'S—**_Gray poke that 'thing' with his index finger—_**KYAH! I-IT'S J-JUVIA'S SLIIITTT~! U-UHN! **_She arched her head back harder, because this time Gray actually rub it.

Looking at Juvia's expression, Gray smirk in satisfactory his tease has worked alright, and somehow this makes him excited even more. He strokes the slit in circular motion, and then the 'up-down-up-down' motion, and sometimes he also poked it.

That makes the water mage shriek and kept on shrieking, but still she tried to hold it. "Huh? Yer still holding it, huh? Well how about this, then?"He smirked before diving in, putting his face between Juvia's leg, in fron of her panties.

And he lick the 'pearl'. "KYAAHH~! N-NO!—AH!AH—G-GRAY-SAMA!—UHNG~!—D-DON'T! TH-THAT'S—AAAAHHH!" Juvia once again arched her head against the bed, simultaneously trapping Gray's head between her groin and push him deeper.

_**Heh... Ye give in, eh? **_Gray thought before he continues digging in his 'meal'.  
One stroke.  
Two stroke.  
Three stroke, and he poke the pearl with his tongue.  
Four stro—

"KYAAAAHHH! AHHHHNNN!" Juvia shrieks, much to Gray's surprise there's this white liquid flowing out from Juvia's groin. "Heh... Ye finally came..." Gray wipes his mouth, looking at the Juvia who is panting really hard now. "N-No... I-It's not—"

"Still denying, eh? Now, let's see..." Gray takes off Juvia's panties and looks down at her wet opening, he grins once more. He slips one finger in, making Juvia tries to get up hastily, but he goes up to Juvia, facing her face and pushing her down.

"Hey, Juvia... Do you feel it? Does it feels good?" Gray pumps his finger in-out-in-out, in a steady rythm, but then suddenly he goes really fast inoutinoutinout, making Juvia chokes and gasps to gain breath.

"G-Gray-sama~!—OH! YES!—UHN!—N-NO!—D-Don't!—UUNG~!—AH!AH!" Juvia grips the bedsheet hard, while gray kept on teasing her. "Hey, imagine it, me, pumping inside you, just like this... Close your eyes, and feel it~" He said.

Surprisingly, Juvia did what he told her to do. When she did that, Gray continued to his business, now, his right hand his cupping her breast while the left one is still pumping her insides. "Juviaaa~..." He calls, making Juvia shuts her jaws tight. "Juviaa... Ah~ Ahn~ Juvia, you felt so good..." He teases her again, making her legs clamp his hand tight as if she doesn't want him to stop.

"Juviaa... Accept me... Ahn... Here, I want to taste you here..." He opens his mouth and licks Juvia's ear, and make Juvia moans silently. "..More Juvia... More... Call my name... Cry out my name..." Gray keeps snuggling and licking on Juvia's ear. Until suddenly...

"N-NOOOOO! J-JUVIA—AH! AH! AHHH! YEEESSS! UUUHHHMMM~!"  
And the next thing Gray knew, his hand is coated by Juvia's juices. "Hmm, *lick his fingers* it tastes good Juvia... I want to eat it up, itadakimasu!" Gray leans down again. "A-AH! W-WAIT G-GRAY-SAMA! J-JUVIA WAS JUST—UUUHHNN!" She didn't get to finish her sentence because Gray already lick her opening again.

He twirls his tongue on her pearl. Her eyes shots open.

One stroke on the opening. She whimpers.

Onestroke on the pearl. She shivers.

He digs in her hole. She shrieks.

He twirls his tongue inside her hole. She moans fully.

He lick her insides. She cries his name silently.

He pumps her insides with his tongue. She came.

"Uhm.. *lick* *lick* It really does tastes good..." Gray looks up at Juvia, who is already making the pervert face. She doesn't care about her pride anymore, she wants him so bad, she couldn't help it, anyways why should her refused him at the first time? That's weird.

"Ah... Ah... *pants* *pants* G-Gray-sama... *pants* M-more. . . . . . . . " Her saliva is dripping out from her mouth while her face is all red, touching her own breast to keep her body calm down, because she wanted more and Gray didn't gave it to her . . . . yet.

"Hoo~? Now you want more Juvia? What happened to the: 'No Gray-samaa!' thing, huh?" Gray teases her, he stands up and pulls a chair near him to the front of Juvia, exactly in front of her body. "N-No... J-Juvia was... J-Juvia doesn't even know why... B-But please... Gray-sama... More..." She whines.

But Gray shook his head. "Naaah, you refused me a while ago, why don't you do something to make me 'on' again?" He smirks teasingly. "E-Eh.. S-Such as, what?" Juvia gets up from her lying down position to the kneeling-on-the-bed position. "Well? Beg for it...?" Gray replies.

As if Juvia knows what is her lover talking about, she strip in fron of him. First, she tried the 'cute-little-girl' pose, but Gray shook his head. Second, She tried to massaged her own chest, but still no use. Third, she tried to lick her upper-lips leaving a really erotic impact, Gray tightens his jaws trying to chill his head and again shook his head.

Now Juvia became confused. _**U-Uh... What should Juvia d-do...? J-Juvia can't hold her desire anymore... Juvia needs Gray-sama... **_She bit her lip, _**A-AH! Maybe Juvia can try 'that'? **_After she got an idea, she then do the pose of...

A cat meow-ing pose, with her white butt facing Gray and she shakes it a bit, opening her legs so that Gray can see _all _of it, while she whines, "G-Gray-samaa—ahn~!"  
Gray's jaws fell open, but he still managed to control himself, and shook his head.

The next pose is she lifts one of her legs up and she touches her lips, while moaning, "G-Gray-sama... Look here..."  
This time, Gray's heart racing, but he still says, "You need to learn more Juvia... *sigh*"

And the last one on Juvia's mind, the most erotic pose she could think about is...  
She open her legs wide, letting Gray see her insides are twitching and dripping juices so many, while she also uses her hands to open her insides wider, making such a cute face while saying, "G-Gray-sama~ L-look here... Juvia's insides are twitching~ She needs Gray-sama... To make her ... satisfac—AH!"

And in the next second, all we know is Gray—already opened his pants and boxer—and placing his rocking hard member in front of Juvia's hole. "D-Dammit Juvia... I-I thought I could wait longer, but it looks like I can't—NGH!" And with that he pushes into Juvia twitching insides.

_**F-FUCK! S-SO TIGHT! HER WALLS ARE CLAMPING MY C*CK! DAMN FELT SO GOOD!  
**_But his imagination ruined when he heard a small cry of pain coming out from the blue-haired girl. Yes, this is her first.  
"U-Ungh... G-Gray-sama... I-It—" "Yes, I know it hurts—" He caresses her forehead,"—But it will go away soon, trust me... For now on... Just try to adjust my member..." He whispers.

Juvia nods, "b-but Gray-sama... Y-Yours is too b-big... Juvia can f-feel it in her stomach, a-and she thinks that she felt really full... Wh-what happened, Gray-sama? Juvia didn't know about this sensations... Th-This the first for her..." Juvia cries a little.

"I-I honestly don't know either Juvia... But the thing is, you are officially mine now... Neither Lyon can touch you..." He hugs her tight. He can feel her nod before he heard she asked again, "B-but G-Gray-sama... I-Isn't that Gray-sama supposed to move...?"

"Ah yes... I'm sorry Juvia... But I assume you don't feel hurt anymore?"  
"E-Ehm... N-no... But Juvia feels like she wanted more..."

Surprised at her answer and at the feelings he suddenly felt on his member—which is the feelings that Juvia gave him by tightening her insides—Gray hastily pumps her hard.

"YAH!—Wh-Why so—UNNG! YESH!—F-fast!—NO! UHN!—W-Wait—YEAH! AH! AH!—N-Not s-so—FAAASSSTTTT~!" Juvia for the fourth time cum before Gray does. But Gray hasn't had enough, he puts Juvia on his lap, holding her butt, and pushes her butt down while he thrust deep inside her, making the water mage sees stars when he did that.

""Y-YEAH! YEAH! AHH! AHH! LIKE THAT! OOOHH! HM!HM! YESH! YESH! G-GRAY-SAMA! MORE! AHN!" Juvia circled her hands on Gray's neck while Gray kept on doing the same thing over and over again. "J-Juvia...! DAMN! FELT SO GOOD! J-JUVIA I'M CUM—"

*Squeaking sounds~*

After that, white liquids can be seen from Juvia's groin down to Gray's groin. But surprisingly, Gray still hasn't had enough. Still on his lap he turns Juvia around, while thrusting he jams into her again, and this time he actually faces a mirror in his room. Why?

Because he wants to show Juvia _everything_, every single thing. "L-Look.. Juvia... Look at your face there... See? How you're being satisfacted by me? Your lovely Gray-sama?"  
When Juvia looks at the mirror, she yelps and hastily cover her face. "N-NO! J-Juvia's face ise-embarassing-AHNG!-D-don't see it G-Gray-sama~!—OH YES!—AHH!"

He kept on pumping inside her while facing the mirror, he also pinches her nipples at the same time, making the blue-haired mage arched her head back on Gray's shoulder.  
"G-Gray—G-Gra—AH!—GRAY-SAM—GUH!—HIIEK!—AAHHN!" It felt too good until Juvia can barely said his name. "U-Uh? S-So you can't even say m-my name anymore, eh? Fine then... I'll give this for you!"

With that, he slams into Juvia real hard while he also pulls Juvia down really hard, making his member actualy impacts hard on her womb. "HYA! YES! YES!J-JUVIA I-ISH LOSING HER MIND! A-AGAIN! M-MORE G-GRA—AAA! J-JUVIA WANTS TO—YYEEEESSSSS AHHHHHH!"

"J-JUVVIA! SH-SHIT! Oh, well—HERE! TAKE MY BABIES JUVIAAA!"

With that, Gray shots deep inside her and Juvia releases all she has. And they lay down on the bed again.

"H-hey Juvia...?"

"Y-Yes , Gray-sama?"

"W-Was it good? *blush*"

"I-It was! It was! J-Juvia is so happy! N-Now that she can be Gray-sama's only one! She's so happy!"

"O-Oi oi.. What's with that? You've _always been _my only one, and you _are going to stay like that _you know... After this, if Lyon dares to go near you again, I'll rip him off *dark auras*"

Juvia giggles a bit and answers, "tee-hee! By the way, G-Gray-sama..."

"Yeah?"

"Wh-what if J-Juvia, carries your baby?" She suddenly looks afraid. Gray notices that.

"What do you mean by that? Of course I'll marry you right in the spot! What are ye' thinkin' sheesh? Do you think I'll leave again, after what happens? Hell no Juvia... Hell no..." He caresses her hair, Juvia's hair—who is blushing madly now—before continues, "...Now sleep, okay? We've gone through a lot... I've been really OOC today, and I'm tired... Oh, and drop the '-sama' please... Good night Juvia..."

Juvia giggled again, before she nodded and said, "Yeah... Good night... Gray..."

And there they are, lying on the ground with a single cloth of white blanket covering their bodies, eventhough it still noon, they slept early because they exhausted of the recent activity. Hoping that one day when this conflict between Kinara ends, they could sleep peacefully like this, but with their kids in the middle.

**TO BE CONTINUED...  
Why? Because It'll continues to the lemon part on the last chapter which is... NATSU AND LUCY! YEAAYYYYY, Okay see ya guys!**

**FOR YOU WHO DON'T KNOW WHO KINARA IS, READ THE SEQUEL OF THIS LEMON PART WHICH IS TITLED: 'Possesed: Natsu' OKIE DOKIEEEE!**

C ya~! PLEASE R&R!


End file.
